The invention relates to a radiant heater for placing on the inside of an in particular glass ceramic top plate, with a support for at least one elongated heating resistor substantially located in a plane located roughly parallel to the top plate on a front side facing the latter and in particular a substantially exposed heater coil and with an electric light source connected as an additional indicating device and located in the vicinity of the support.
British Pat. No. 13 46 574 discloses a radiant heater, in which the indicating light source formed by an electric lamp or bulb is positioned relatively deeply below the plane of the heating resistor, so that the radiant heater has a very considerable overall height. Another disadvantage of this known construction is that the illuminating effect brought about by the light source and therefore the indicating effect obtained is relatively weak, which in particular with high ambient brightness means that the indicated position cannot even be recognised if a relatively expensive reflector is used for the light source. A further disadvantage of the known construction is that it is difficult to obtain access to the bulb for replacement purposes, so that when said bulb fails for the first time, it is scarcely possible to replace it, so that the indicating device is out of operation for the remainder of the cooker life.